


I Was Made For Loving You

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: What happens when two people who used to be so in love with each other meet again after a few years?





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like one-shots are much harder to write tho. But if it has multiple chapters, you lose motivation in the long run HAHA but that's just me
> 
> I AM ALSO SORRY FOR SOME OF THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, I DON'T PROOFREAD HAHA I JUST TYPE AND POST HAHAHA

They say that there are people who walks out of your life even if they had not originally planned it. Park Jihoon used to not believe this type of thinking because he always ought to see the best in people but he learned that the hard way that people will choose to walk out of your life eventually. Sometimes, even fate plays a major role in making people leave you. And sometimes, it is only a matter of time before you find out something about that person that will force you to forget these people in order for you to move on and move forward with your life. He also learned through time that being depressed and sulking on your first love will get you to nothing. So he finally sucked it all up, put up a good front and go through in life even if there are things that holds you back from doing so. He managed to mask his sadness through dancing and focusing more on academics so that he would be able to study in his dream university. Jihoon used to be so in love. He always thinks that being in love and being loved could change the world and make it a better place to live in. But all of that changed when his first love broke his heart somewhere in high school. He was so overwhelmed by the amount of pain that he had undergone that it took a toll on his well-being. He didn’t think that it was possible for his heart to heal. After all, you do not really move on from the pain, you just learn how to live with it and be used to it. The best thing you can do about the pain you are feeling is use it as a motivation in order to do better in life, that’s what he did. So finally, Jihoon found a way to help himself because if he doesn’t, then, no one will. He got up on his own feet without seeking for help. He needed to be strong and brave for himself so that’s what he just did. 

 

And in life there are people who chooses to stay and be with you until eternity. Hwang Minhyun is a firm believer in that, and still is. He wants to stay for good in the life of his first love even if the latter did not fight for what they had anymore. But what can he do when his first love took the initiative to push him away? Farther and further. Although it’s his own doing that made the other push him away, he was completely torn into pieces. Broken inside. Unable to move his body. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He felt extremely suffocated, like his lungs had just collapsed and gave up on him too. He didn’t think anyone had felt real heart ache as much as he did. It’s as though the whole world was against him. If only he could do what he wanted that time, he would have stayed. But Jihoon had pushed him countless times no matter how much he apologized for what he did. The younger had begged him to stay away from him and that he didn’t want to see and talk to him ever again. So here he is, just like what Jihoon did, picking up what’s left of him after their breakup. Not really knowing where to place the shards of his shattered self. He thought of just ending his life right then and there but he knew better than ending his life. He thought that the younger would come around if he gives him time and space to breath a fresh air after what happened to them. But he didn’t. No calls, no texts, no traces of Jihoon. Nothing. He feels so lost without his greatest first love. He didn’t know how to function at all. But as time goes by, he learned how to live with the pain so he started to heal himself again. He got better at it that’s why he is happy again. Studying engineering in a university. But he can’t help but feel empty most of the time. He wishes that he would meet Jihoon again. And if that happens, wishing on a star, he is decided to never let go of the boy again who he loves with all of his heart.

****

Elevators dinging. Faint footsteps. And soft knocks on the door. Jihoon lives in an empire suite at The Carlyle Hotel in the Upper East Side. His mother has ordered room service for his breakfast. “Jihoon, my love, wake up and eat your breakfast.” His mom shook him in his sleep. “It’s your first day at uni, aren’t you excited?” His mother asked. His eyes fluttered open, “Is it today?” He groaned, still half asleep. “Yes dear. And unless you want to be late, I’d start getting ready.” Her mom motions for the clock. “Shoot! It’s already 7am.” Jihoon started getting ready while he grabbed French toasts from the plate. After he’s done with everything, his mother told him that his chauffeur is waiting for him at the lobby. “Alright mom. Bye! Love you.” Jihoon starts rushing to their room’s elevator. He quickly got in in his matte grey Rolls-Royce.

 

While Jihoon was rushing to his car, someone saw him. Someone who has been longing for the younger boy’s hugs, cuddles, lips, and warmth. Most especially the love that Jihoon gives the older and taller boy. Minhyun smiles as he comes to realize that he and Jihoon lives in the same building. His day instantly got brighter as he walks to the valet and drives his Jaguar F-Type going to the university. While driving, he sees a familiar Rolls-Royce on the way to his uni. Jihoon’s school might be near here that’s why they use the same route but the Roller pulled up in front of Starbucks. He sees the younger boy get off and go inside the coffee shop. Minhyun continues driving and wonders where could Jihoon be studying. Few minutes in, he starts closing in on his university. He sees the name and instantly lights up. It has been his dream of going to an Ivy League, Princeton University, to be specific. And he has fulfilled his dream. He is studying engineering here and currently it’s the first half of his second year. Today is the first day so he looks forward in meeting freshmen in his department since he is one of the student leaders in the Department of Engineering.

 

Jihoon arrived in front of the engineering building. As if on cue, everyone’s attention was already on him. Don’t get them wrong, everyone in the university came from extremely wealthy families as well. It’s just that, Jihoon got everyone in awe because of his visuals. Soft yet manly, angelic yet screams “don’t test me”, and more importantly, cute and handsome at the same time. He ignored everyone although he feels the eyes on him. Out of habit, he bowed down his head and proceeded to the auditorium where they will be attending the freshmen orientation day. “Hello freshmen! My name is Yoon Jisung, and I’m the president of the Engineering Student Council. We are so enticed to meet everyone of you.” Jihoon clapped along with his fellow freshmen. Jihoon sat there, never taking his eyes off the stage. His attention is fixated on the president while rambles do’s and don’ts as well as tips on how to survive in Princeton University. “Now, my officers are going to distribute some papers that you’ll have to fill-up and pass before you exit this auditorium. We will use it for the selection of students whom we have to screen for the junior committee. Be as honest as you can be. We know that some of you thinks it’s cool to be part of the committee, but this is no joke, you’ll have to lead the entire freshmen throughout the year. But you’ll have plenty of help from us. After filling up the forms, my officers are going to collect those before you exit thru that door” Jisung said with so much excitement. Once the forms have been distributed to everyone, Jihoon started filling up the form. He wasn’t really interested in joining the junior committee but he filled it up anyway. As soon as he’s done, he immediately stood up and proceeded to the booth where the other officers were positioned. He was not a fan of looking at other people that’s why he had his head bowed as he makes it to the booth. “Name please, signature.” Said the man. Jihoon knew very well whose voice it belonged to. That honey-laced, deep voice that he so dreaded to hear. He looked at the boy just in time as the elder looked up. The elder’s breath hitched and muttered “Jihoon” under his breath. The younger’s heart started beating erratically, pounding really hard against his chest, upon hearing the elder’s voice say his name after such a long time. “Minhyun-hyung?” he said, dazed and still surprised to see the latter. Jihoon quickly ducked his head again, signing the attendance paper and running out the auditorium with all his might. 

 

His heart was still pounding really fast after his very first encounter with Minhyun after a few years of not seeing each other. He could not believe that he’d be seeing him again. He knew that it was bound to happen but not this soon. He was not prepared to face his first greatest love and first heartbreak. The freshmen were given the day off so he decided to go home and spend some quality time with his parents, silently praying that it would take his mind off of his Minhyun-hyung. His driver picked him up at the drop-off/pick-up lobby of the university.

 

Minhyun couldn’t stop thinking of Jihoon after finding out that they are in the same school, let alone, same department and same course. Even if the latter ran away after seeing him, he couldn’t take off the fond smile on his face, causing his co-officers to ask him throughout the day. He just brushed it off. He knows three things now. Him and Jihoon lives in the same building, they are in the same university, and to top it all off, they are in the same course. He has dreamt of meeting the younger male again, and now, he has seen a ray of hope. A hope to make things right again. A hope to get Jihoon back in his arms again. A hope to never part ways again. And a hope for new beginnings with the love of his life. He went home with such a happy heart and light feeling. He started looking forward to each new day at the university. He suddenly remembered that Jihoon passed the form for the junior committee. He rummages thru his files and checked Jihoon’s credentials and credibility. To say that Minhyun was astounded with Jihoon’s records is an understatement. Jihoon has such a stellar record from his previous school. A school known for producing bright and intelligent students. He didn’t doubt that Jihoon would be later screened for the junior committee and that excited him even more.

 

-next day-

 

Jihoon got up extra early since he does not want to be late for classes. He is waiting for the valet to take his car around. He decided to drive himself to school today hoping that he would not have to attract too much attention upon stepping out of the car. As soon as he sees his car pull up at the valet area, he makes way to it but he did not miss the person who was also waiting for his car at the valet. His eyes automatically widened and a small gasp escaped his lips earning the attention of the taller male. “Hi.” Minhyun said in a soft and mellow voice. The thing is, Jihoon was oblivious to the fact that he and Minhyun share the same accommodation until now. Minhyun tried approaching Jihoon but the latter rather quickly stepped back. “Hi, hyung.” He said. “I, umm, I h-have to go. B-bye!” He stuttered, making the taller between the two chuckle at his cuteness. Before he could say anything back Jihoon quickly hopped in his car, speeding off to the driveway in his matte gray Range Rover Velar. Minhyun let out a loud sigh. He was kind of disappointed that Jihoon was still elusive of him. He suddenly remembered what happened between them. “He must still be hurting.” He said as his car pulled up in front of him. 

 

The truth is, Jihoon was just not ready to face Minhyun yet that’s why he is elusive of him. The funny thing though is that, the latter never seemed to cease to make Jihoon’s heart beat erratically, making him catch his breath and be flustered at the same time. How his honey-laced deep voice would always calm him down and just relax. How just his mere presence would make him all giddy and shy. Jihoon pondered while he drives. Although he is frightened to admit it, he still loves Minhyun even after they broke up. After all, he is Jihoon’s first love. But a familiar painful memory suddenly crossed his mind. The painstaking heartbreak that he went thru that never in his life had ever imagined...

 

 

 

_-flashback-_

  _Jihoon was happily skipping going to the senior's wing of his high school. He waited for his boyfriend to finish up with his classes so that they could go home together. When he saw Minhyun come out of their classroom, his face instantly lit up. If anyone asks Jihoon regarding Minhyun, he would always say that he has a refreshing face that could make your day instantly better, he has a honey-laced voice which his really loves because it always makes him feel relaxed, especially, when he sings. Not only that, he also has a great physique, very well-orgazined person, and also a smart student. He snapped out of his daydream when Minhyun cupped his face, "Hey, Hoonie. How was your day?" he asked. Jihoon felt his face burn at the contact and the pet name. Minhyun chuckled at his boyfriend, his eyes shining out of fondness for the smaller male. "It was going fine, until Calcu--" his sentence was cut off when a girl emerged from the classroom and spoke to Minhyun, "bye Minmin, see you tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows at the hideous nickname. Minhyun noticed the change of aura surrounding his boyfriend, nervousness started rising from his chest. When he looked at Jihoon, he saw a dark expression. An expression that screams danger. "She's just a friend" he hurriedly explained. But something irked deep down Jihoon's guts when Minhyun explained even though he did not ask or demanded anything. He studies his boyfriend, and his gut tells him something's definitely wrong. He's usually right when he senses something like this. "Okay" was all he said. "Let's go" he added while pulling at Minhyun's hands. He decided to soften his expression because he felt his boyfriend's uneasiness. So he turned around to face him and smiled brightly and genuinely. This got Minhyun smiling too._ I'm in the clear for now,  _he thinks. "Jihoon..." he muttered. "Yes, hyung?" he asked. "I'm attending a party for the seniors this weekend, it's not mandatory but I would like to go and bring you with me." he looked at his boyfriend, finding any hint of disapproval. Jihoon smiles, "Sure, hyung, but, do you really have to bring me?" He didn't really like going to parties. Besides what could a high schooler be doing in a party. Maybe there's alcohol and stuff. "Yes, I would really love for you to join me." Minhyun hugged him out of nowhere. His heart started racing again, beating erratically as if it wants to get out of ribcage, but he remembered that girl from before and he had a murderous look, he thought this might be good opportunity to lurk and go black ops to find out anything. "Okay, hyung. If you really want me to." Jihoon detached himself from his boyfriend and began walking towards his car._

_***_

_Come Saturday, Jihoon started preparing for the party where Minhyun invited him. That day was exceptionally cold, so Jihoon wore a pastel pink long-sleeved turtleneck, topped with a black leather jacket paired with denims and he sported his white Balenciaga speed trainers._

_Jihoon came in late, maybe a little over half an hour, at the venue of the party. As he had guessed earlier, alcoholic beverages were served to the seniors as he saw some of them inebriated. Dancing to some music blasting off the speakers. This isn't any ordinary party for high schoolers because Jihoon and Minhyun attends in a very prestigious school, which makes it hard for commoners to get into since they do not offer scholarships easily, you'd have to be really brainy if you want scholarship._

_Minhyun, then, spots his boyfriend looking around, observing people's behaviour and attitudes when they are intoxicated by alcohol. He approaches the younger rather quickly, hugging him from the back and surprising him in the process, "Finally you're here. I was thinking you'd ditch me." He says while resting his chin on the clothed crook of Jihoon's neck, catching the fragrance that he put on. "God, you smell good baby." His breath hitched when Minhyun pulled down his turtleneck and kissed his nape. "Hyung..." his breaths getting heavier. "N-no.. p-please." Minhyun detached himself from his boyfriend, entwining their hands together as he starts to pull Jihoon away from their spot. "Come, I'm going to introduce you to my friends. You already know Seongwu, right? My bestfriend?" Jihoon only nodded. "Guys, this is Jihoon, my boyfriend." Jihoon bowed and said a greeting to them while smiling. "Jihoonie~" Seongwu happily skipped to Jihoon, pinching his fluffy cheeks which caused the younger to chuckle at his cheekiness. "Hyung missed you so much! Come let's catch up! I'm going to borrow him for a sec, ok?" Before Minhyun could protest, Seongwu has already dragged Jihoon away from the scene. He just shakes his heads at his bestfriend's antics. Haeun suddenly emerges on Minhyun's side while he was speaking with his friends. "Hey Minmin, got a minute? I need to talk to you" the stench of alcohol reeks from her and he gave her a quizzical look before nodding a yes. She brought Minhyun to a place where there were no people, a pretty secluded place wherein no one would see them. He wonders why would Haeun need to talk in a place like this. "Haeun, what do yo--" he felt a pair of lips on his before he could finish his sentence. He wanted to push her, to scream at her but somehow he found himself responding to the kiss. Minhyun does not want to admit it to himself but he is also slightly inebriated. The kiss grew more heated and became sloppy. Minhyun began grabbing her ass, he lifted her up, pinning her up against the wall as the exchange of kisses became more and more sloppy. They broke the kiss after God knows how long, leaving Haeun breathless. "This should not be be brought up, you understand? Please pretend that nothing happened between us." Minhyun stated before leaving her. He went straight to the comfort room and he wash his face, his lips were slightly covered in red lipstick so he took out his handkerchief to clean it. He stayed there for a while, contemplating about what happened. He soon started to regret it,_ Jihoon cannot know this, _he said._ No one should know about what happened between Haeun and I, _he started hating himself for going behind Jihoon's back all the while he's just in the other room. He let out a deep sigh before going out._

_Seongwu and Jihoon took a lot more than 20mins on catching up. Jihoon looks around, trying to find his boyfriend, but luck isn’t on his side this time because he couldn't find him. Seongwu had suggested that it's best if they go back already to their friends. "Have you guys seen--" before he could finish his question, he saw Minhyun approaching them. He noticed the change in his mood. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Jihoon asked. "Nothing, I just-- I'm tired already."  he said, lacking energy that he had a while back. "Wanna go home already? I'm gonna call the driver to bring the car around." Minhyun only nodded, too perplexed to say a proper response._

_Minhyun immediately wrapped himself to his boyfriend as soon as they got inside the car. Jihoon had offered him his lap so that he could rest while on the way back to Jihoon's home. As soon as Minhyun gets in contact with Jihoon's thigh, he dozed off almost immediately. It’s so soft when the younger is in a sitting position but it’s sturdy when he is standing. It’s like it’s his comfort zone, however, he felt undeserving to receive such affection and care from his precious boyfriend after what he's done._

_****_

_Days later, Minhyun had managed to safely keep Jihoon out of his sin._

_One afternoon, after classes were dismissed, Haeun asked Minhyun if they could talk at the back of their campus. She looked serious enough so he agreed to go with her to just talk. When they arrived at the place, Haeun turned on her heels. "How long have you and Jihoon been dating?" Minhyun disregards the sudden shift of the tone in the other's voice compared to her tone a while ago. He replaced his confusion with a smile, "Almost a year and counting, hopefully." he answers. "I see" Haeun chuckles, "he looks a bit too... innocent, don't you think?" He gets caught off guard by the comment, smile being ripped away from his face, "Sorry?" Another chuckle escaped her lips, "I don't doubt you haven't gone far with him in your almost one year of being with him" Haeun shrugs, taking a step forward, Minhyun got so confused to even move away from her. "He is too innocent for you, isn't he? You can't...explore that much, can you?" Minhyun clears his throat, "I don't think that's important right now. I'm extremely contented with what Jihoon and I have. I'm sorry Haeun, but I think this matter is too personal for to--" Haeun huffs at Minhyun's statement, "Oh don't play dumb Minhyun, don't think I have forgotten what happened between us over a week ago." Minhyun clutches his fists, "I thought we've settled that we will never bring this up ever again?" Haeun laughs, "oh don't fuck with me Minhyun. I know you want to do it again, it's okay. I'd be more than willing to be of help." Before Minhyun could get out of the scene, he feels a pair of lips press against his, anchoring he arms around his neck, "Hae-" he steps back, pushing her away, desperately trying to push her away but he finds himself kissing back for the second time._

 

 

 

 

 

_"Minhyun-hyung?"_

 

 

 

 

_Everything happened so fast._

_Just like how Jihoon ran fast, he saw the tears forming in his eyes. Beads and beads of tears rolling down on his cheeks._

_Minhyun's world suddenly collapsed._

_How could this happen? How could I have let this happen? He thinks to himself._

_The love of his life slipped thru his fingers._

 

 

 

 

_He ran, ran as fast as he can. He kept on running in hopes that he will still catch up with Jihoon. But he saw a familiar car speeding thru the driveway, exiting the school's premises. He hurriedly hopped on his car to go to Jihoon's house. He sped off the driveway, his speed increasing more and more just like how Jihoon slipped thru his fingers. Tears threatened to fall down, he tried to stop it, but he can't. He started crying a river, his shirt drenched in his tears. After a few minutes, he finally pulled up in front of Jihoon's house._

_He hopped off of his car, he pressed the doorbell multiple times until a middle-aged woman, the head maid of this household, emerged from Jihoon's house. "I'm sorry Mr. Hwang, but Young Master Jihoon instructed us to not let you in." The maid says, apologetically. "Please! Please, I need to talk to him. I need him." Minhyun begged, tears still streaming down his face. "Please, I'm begging you, let me talk to him. I need to explain to him, please." He began sobbing, "Please, j-just please..." He begged and begged until he was down on his knees. "I'm so sorry Minhyun-ssi, but it was an order from the young master himself." The maid apologised for the second time before going back inside._

_"Jihoon! Jihoon! Please... talk to me. I NEED YOU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! LET ME EXPLAIN." Minhyun started shouting. Jihoon watched him from his window, he was still crying. He felt his heart rip into half then teared into pieces making it impossible to be whole again. He finally shut his curtains as he hears Minhyun cry another batch of pleads. "Jihoon! Jihoon! Please come out." He kept going, until village guards forced him out of the gated community. "Jihoon! I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Please just hear me out." Minhyun let out another cry of plea before the guards have escorted him out of the premises._

 

 _Jihoon has decided that it's better for him to finish school abroad. So the next day, he got on their private plane going to Switzerland he decided to stay with his cousin, Kim Jennie, until he finishes high school in La Rosey. His parents will take care of his immigration papers and transfer credentials from his previous school. He didn't think he'd be able to experience a true heartbreak very early in life. He does not know how to face it so he just ran away, hoping that he could also run away from this misery._ How did life become this complicated? What did I do to be in this predicament? I only loved with all of my heart. I just loved genuinely and this is what I get in return? _These were the thoughts that Jihoon had in mind while he is approximately 38,000ft above sea level. He can't help but let the tears stream down his face, he can't seem to make it stop. He wishes that tomorrow, it'll be gone._

_Minhyun presses the doorbell to Jihoon's house again the day after the incident. Jihoon's mom emerged from the house. "Good morning Mrs. Park, may I speak with Jihoon?" Minhyun asks. "Jihoon's not here, Minhyun. He didn't tell you?" Mrs. Park asked. "Tell me what, ma'am?" Minhyun is now really confused. "That he's moving to Switzerland, to finish his studies there." she stated as a matter of fact-ly. Minhyun dropped down on his knees. Tears started forming at the edge of his eyes. He began crying in front of Jihoon's house. The house he considered as his second home. The house where he first spent the night with Jihoon just cuddling until they fall asleep. But more importantly, he lost the person he's only ever loved with all of his heart. The only person who makes him complete, who's able to put a genuine smile on his face. The person whose eyes are beautiful that it can bewitch anyone. The person who's loved him with all of his heart. He deserved this. He deserved all of this after going behind Jihoon's back twice. He deserved to be punished like this. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout. But none of this will ever change what happened and make Jihoon come back to him. He's on another foreign land already and left him for good. He feels as if he was dying. The feeling suffocates him, his chest tightens. He began pounding on his chest. He kept on pounding and pounding until he feels a sob threatening to escape his chest. He lets go of the sob he's been holding for so long. He sobbed and sobbed until he was tired._

_He went home, crashed on his bed. Looking at the bedside table, he saw the framed picture of him and Jihoon on their first official date as boyfriends. He started crying again, thinking how much he had wasted. He cried himself to sleep._

_-end of flashback-_

 

 

Jihoon was thankful enough that he did not run into Minhyun today at university. He sluggishly trudged his way to his hotel suite, upon swiping the security card and swinging the door open, he hears a hearty laugh of a female in the living room of the suite. "Jennie-noona?" He says quietly as he quickly walks towards the living hall. And to his surprise, it was his favourite cousin, dressed in Chanel from head to toe, sitting on the sofa while drinking a cup of tea with his mother, "noona!!" Jennie welcomed him with a warm hug, "How are you, Hoonie? Missed you." Jihoon melted at the contact. He released a breath of relief. Since his classes ended early, the two spent the rest of the afternoon getting lost in Fifth Avenue, storming the luxury shops and consuming the classics. After getting lost in Fifth Avenue, the duo dined in Masa. If your wallet allows you to eat one meal for around 400-750$, this is the go-to restaurant. The exclusivity of its own has some downside, you'd have to reserve seats way ahead of your dining date since it's quite an ordeal getting seats in there. "How have you been in the past 3-months, Jihoonie?" Jennie asked. "err-- I'm fine, I think." the male in question lets out a sigh. "What's wrong? Is someone bothering you at school?" She continued asking, clearly, something's up and Jihoon has been hiding it. “No! No no.” he answered. "Umm... how do I say this? He-- he's here" he looked up at his cousin. Her expression changed from genuine concern to a tight-lipped resting bitch face, and he thought that he shouldn't have brought it up. He knows how Jennie hates Minhyun for what he did to his baby cousin. But Jennie softened up as she looks at Jihoon, "how are you holding up, though?" Jihoon let's out a sigh for the nth time this day, "I- I thought I was ready to face him?" he began, "I thought that after all this years, I have moved on from him. But when I saw him during our opening ceremony I-- I felt it again." Jihoon clenched his fist, "the pain, the heartbreak, it's as if those three years I've been away from him have been for nothing." he bowed his head, trying to hide his glistening eyes. "When I saw him, it's like he has moved on from everything? I- I don't know. But the thought of him having moved on from me felt really painful." Jennie reached for Jihoon's clenched fists on the table. "You still love him?" she asked. Jihoon nodded, "but that doesn't matter anymore, basing from his actions, he's clearly moved on" he chuckled dryly. "C'mon, let's eat to our heart's content, ok? Just forget about about this issue for the time being. We're here to have fun, cheer up bub!" Jennie smiled widely. Jihoon loves his cousin's smile, it is very contagious, and it could instantly heal any pain he feels. That's why he loves her cousin. She takes care of him, makes him feel like a baby. After dining out, they decided to go home to get some rest.

****

Jennie was also hurting for his favourite cousin, how could someone hurt a person this pure and genuine. She does not get it. She wants to do something for Jihoon but she can't because he still loves Minhyun. So Jennie decided to pay Jihoon's university a visit. Jihoon had mentioned that they are in the same department so she went straight to the central office of the engineering department and asked for Hwang Minhyun's schedule. No one is allowed to give out student's information but how Jennie got Minhyun's schedule was a mystery.

 

Minhyun was sitting outside of the building when he saw a white, somewhat pearlescent, Bentley sedan pull up in front of the engineering building. Down came a very gorgeous girl. But the vibe that this girl gave off was somewhat familiar. Cute and sexy, smart and snappy.  _Jihoon_ , he thinks. But Jihoon does not have any siblings. He pondered on the thought longer than he should because he was knocked off of the trance by the sound of bell, signaling that classes are about to start so he trudged to his first class.

There were a lot of writings on the board, and more notes are being added as the professor continues to discuss something. It began to bore Minhyun, his mind drifted off to Jihoon. How he wants to be able to start anew with Jihoon. He spent years in repenting for his sins, he hadn't been in any relationship since their breakup. He started daydreaming about the future, where Jihoon and him were in a very happy and healthy relationship. He can see their future already. It was a pleasant thought but he was jerked back to reality when the class heard soft knocks against the door, heads snapped towards the door. The door opened slowly, everyone gasped when they saw a beautiful female standing by door. It was the girl from earlier. "Good morning, professor. May I speak with Hwang Minhyun?" she smiled at the professor. "O-oh sure. Minhyun, someone's looking for you." with that Minhyun heads outside. He was so discombobulated as to why this girl wants to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Kim Jennie, Jihoon's cousin." to say that he was surprised was an understatement. "I'll make this really short and get straight to the point." she started, "I am completely aware of what had transpired between you and Jihoon three years ago and I'm still infuriated by that. But I've seen how miserable he was, until now, actually. All I'm asking is, do you still love him? Because if you don’t, you better stay away from him for good." Minhyun was surprised at the question and he is partially intimidated by her presence, he turned his head sideways, "of course I still love him, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He always runs away when I approach him. He doesn't want to see me anymore." Jennie deadpanned at the intel she gained, "And here I thought that you've already moved on from him but... you're no better" she added. "What?" he asked, he felt relieved that Jihoon still loves him. "Clearly you both are still in head over heels for each other but are too coward to do anything. Here's the catch, Jihoon is not one to initiate something even if it's for his happiness. So it's up to you what you'll do. Although I don't trust you fully, you're the only one who can bring back the old Jihoon. I mean, there are still traces of his old self but after the incident between the two of you, he became a very quiet and secretive person. Shutting everyone out and hiding in his bubble of protection that he had built while going through immense heartbreak." Minhyun saw the sadness in Jennie's eyes, "I just-- I just want him to be genuinely happy because he deserves it. He deserves the world." she became teary-eyed as she lets go off of these words. Minhyun felt some energy surge thru his body. An energy he never felt before, and he knew that he hasn't lost the battle yet. He is gonna win Jihoon back. He is gonna find happiness for the both of them again, "Don't worry, Jennie-ssi, I'm gonna bring the old Jihoon back. I'm gonna make things right again." he is filled with burning passion in being with Jihoon again. Jennie smiled and nodded before leaving. Minhyun watched her retreating figure but before Jennie could go farther, she turned around, "I'm counting on you, Hwang Minhyun." with that she left. He was now left alone in the halls of the school. He smiled to himself, he found light in this darkness. He thanked the heavens that Jennie talked to him about Jihoon.

 

Jihoon woke up a little past 12nn since he had no classes for that day. He was in the living room of the suite when he heard the door click, revealing his cousin dressed up. He wondered where Jennie could have been to, so he asked her, "to your university" she says quietly. Panic starts arising from his chest, "what did you do there?" Jennie just stared at him, with a little tug on the ends of her lips. "OHMYGOD, you did not!" Jihoon started fuming. "Hoonie, calm down, I just spoke with him. About you." she started explaining to him. His panic was replaced by curiosity, "w-what did he s-say?" Jennie smiled, "nothing much, but I saw clearly how much he's still in love with you. I promise Jihoon, he's still very much in love with you. You got the signals wrong. I think, you should give him a chance after all these years." she added, hoping her cousin would agree with her. Jihoon ponders on it for about a minute or so "Okay, Jennie-noona, I will." He decided that it might be worth the risk. "Okay, that's my boy." She ruffled his hair before going to her room to change into a more comfortable clothes. Once she was inside the safety of her room, she sent a quick message to Minhyun that Jihoon is gonna give him a chance to explain so he better not fuck it up or else she'll stick her Chanel pumps deep in his ass.

 

After reading the message that Jennie had sent him, he falls on his bed. Sighing a breath of relief that Jihoon is gonna give him a chance to explain everything. He hugged the pillow beside him, imagining that it was Jihoon who he's hugging.

Soon after, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about how happy he was and will be with Jihoon. There were both successful engineers who owns their own company. They have their own house and they adopted children because they want to helps others. Life was perfect. But then his alarms went off, waking him up from the dream he had. Minhyun smiled at his dream. Science says that dreams occur in REM sleep, because these are the hidden desires of a person that is placed way beneath the id of one's brain. But he believes that this kinds of dreams are signs that everything he's hoped and dreamed of will soon become a reality.

He started preparing for school, he is very much anxious for this day. He prays that everything goes well for him this day. Jihoon is going to give him the chance to explain everything, so he prays that he does not fuck it up. He's going to be as truthful as he can. "Fighting!" he muttered before leaving his suite.

 

 

Coincidentally, both Minhyun's and Jihoon's classes ended early, and destiny really has a way of its own because they ran into each other as they walked down the halls. They both stopped at the same time, leaving about a meter between them. Jihoon is still looking down, he gets really shy when he's around Minhyun. "Hello, Jihoon. May I speak with you?" Minhyun asked with hopeful eyes. The younger between the two only nodded, and with that Minhyun grabbed Jihoon by the wrist, "u-umm, w-where are we g-going?" he stuttered through his question. The taller male turned around and said that they'll go somewhere quiet in the campus.

When they arrived at the place, Jihoon was in awe because he has never seen this area in their campus. It was a small grass field surrounded by trees. It was so relaxing that he did not realize Minhyun stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Jihoon stood frozen, but he was soon filled with overwhelming emotions as Minhyun started crying. "Thank you so much for giving me this chance to explain everything to you, I won't lie to you or say any bullshit because I have no excuse for what I did. I-- I am extremely sorry for all the pain I caused you, I know that it's going to take me a lifetime to pay for all my sins but I also know that what I want for my life is to spend it with you. If all it takes for you to forgive me is that I would spend every day of my life asking for your forgiveness, I would do it whole-heartedly." Minhyun turns Jihoon around, he was shocked to find the younger one crying as well. "I know that I should have gotten involved with Haeun during the senior's party... I went behind your back and made out with her, when I realized what I did, I told her that it shouldn't be brought up ever again because it was a mistake. Over a week after that incident, that time you saw us, she asked if we can talk so I gave her a chance. But I did not know that she had a plan up her sleeve. She asked how long have we been together and some personal matters between us. When I told her that we should just forget what we had done, she wasn't happy about it, then she kissed m--" Jihoon placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off completely, "and I saw you kissed back." he finished Minhyun's sentence. "Jihoon, I am really, really, really extremely sorry for everything. When you left Korea, I was torn into pieces. I didn't know how to function at all." Jihoon holds back his tears, "I was too. Hyung, I'm also sorry for not giving you any chance at all to explain. I'm so sorry for leaving you in a state like that when I know I didn't even give you chance to apologize, but I was afraid to face problems, so I just ran away from everything. I went away hoping to restart my life, but it wasn’t exactly what I hoped for. I was still devastated with everything even if I left the country. It seems like the problems are still caught up with me. But most of all, I'm so sorry for giving up on us so easily. For not being brave enough when faced with situations like. For being so weak-hearted. For being selfish. I only think about myself. I make rushed decisions, not even thinking about others. I feel like I am such a bad person. I don't know how you still hold me so dear in your life even if I also broke your heart by fleeing the country leaving no traces behind." Minhyun saw a glint of hope that maybe, just maybe they will both be happy again. He hugged Jihoon tightly, the younger instantly melted at the contact. "It’s okay, Hoon-ah. I deserved what you did. I deserved to suffer like that. But, if you still want to be with me after everything we’ve through, meet me tomorrow at the Bow Bridge in Central Park at 7pm." Minhyun said as he detached himself from Jihoon. With that he turned around and left, leaving Jihoon all flustered and confused at the same time. But one thing's for sure, gun to his head, Jihoon is definitely going there.

 

As soon as Minhyun arrived back in his hotel suite, he called Jaehwan and some of his friends right away to help him execute his plan for tomorrow. He had put pink and red roses on hold from his favourite flower shop, he called the shop informing them that he'll be picking them up tomorrow around 5pm. He prays that everything goes well tomorrow.

****

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was nervously walking in Central Park, thinking what could Minhyun possibly do. He had already apologised to him so what else could there be? He looked at his phone to check the time, it was currently 6:50, his stomach began twisting as 7pm clocks in rapidly. As he approaches Bow Bridge, some guys had started handing him pink roses. Step by step, his hands started becoming full of pink roses. His nervousness also increased, his heart beating erratically threatening to break free from the rib that cages it. As he closes in on Bow Bridge, he saw a guy playing a guitar. Soon enough, a tall figure emerged from behind, red roses in hands. Then he started singing. His voice very sweet and calming. Jihoon couldn't stop his tears from pouring down. Everything is just so overwhelming, he didn't expect Minhyun to put so much effort in less than a day...

 

 _A dangerous plan, just this time_  
_A stranger's hand clutched in mine_  
_I'll take this chance, so call me blind_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_Please don't scar this young heart_  
_Just take my hand_  
  
_I was made for loving you_  
_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_  
_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_  
_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_  
  
_Hold me close through the night_  
_Don't let me go, we'll be alright_  
_Touch my soul and hold it tight_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_I won't scar your young heart_  
_Just take my hand_  
  
_Cause I was made for loving you_  
_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_  
_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_  
_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_  
  
_Please don't go, I've been waiting so long_  
_Oh, you don't even know me at all_  
_But I was made for loving you_  
  
_I was made for loving you_  
_Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_  
_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_  
_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 

When Minhyun finished singing, he came close to Jihoon. Knees trembling at the heightened anxiousness forming in his chest, as he hands out the red roses, he sees that Jihoon is crying. "Baby, why? What's wrong?" Minhyun asked, voice laced with concern. "N-nothing, everything y-you had d-done is so p-perfect and r-romantic." Jihoon chokes on a sob. He chuckled at Jihoon's cuteness... "I know I'm not perfect and I'm a flawed person, but if you give me this second chance I will never let you down ever again" before Jihoon could form a sentence... Minhyun drops on his knees, Jihoon gasps, "Jihoon would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend again?" he felt his tears stream down again "Yes. Yes, hyung." Jihoon answered while he is sobbing. Minhyun was extremely happy. He felt as if he was in cloud nine. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you for giving me another chance to prove myself worthy of your love!" Minhyun shouts in joy. People at the location also screamed in happiness for the pair has found their way back to each other again. They were happy that in the end, love is all that matters to make the world a better place to live in. And one key to happiness.

They both went back to the hotel after eating together, hands laced together, smiles plastered on their faces. As they pass by the lobby, they saw Jennie sitting there, with a huge grin on her face. Minhyun approached her, "thank you so much for stepping in, I wouldn't have had the courage to do this all if it weren't for you. So I am really grateful." Jennie waves her hand, "Don't mention it. Now, go up!" She said smiling widely at the two boys. "I'm really happy for you, Hoonie." she hugged her baby cousin. "Now, off you go!"

 

LIFE WAS DEFINITELY BETTER.

 

If there is a thing or two Jihoon learned, it's that running away from your problems won't solve anything and forgiveness is ought to be given to people who you think are deserving of your forgiveness.

As for Minhyun, he learned that perseverance will get you anywhere if your heart truly desires that one goal you aspire to achieve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After what happened at the Central Park, Jihoon keeps thrashing around his bed. Trying to get a comfortable position to get a goodnight sleep. But then the memory of earlier went flashed before his eyes again and warmth suddenly spreads across his face. He got flustered again at the thought of it.

 

_When they were in the elevator, Jihoon pressed his floor number, he was waiting for Minhyun to press his floor number so naturally, he'd ask if he's not gonna press his floor number. "You already pressed it," he stated as matter of factly. "Oh...OH? We're also in the same floor?" Jihoon was taken aback at the information that he had just found out. "Yes, it's like we are really destined to be together forever," the elder marveled. Jihoon snickered, "Very smooth, Hwang Minhyun. Very smooth." he smirked as he says this._

_As they close in on their respective rooms, Minhyun stopped in his tracks causing the younger to do the same. Jihoon wonders why his boyfriend suddenly stopped, "Hyung?" he called out. Minhyun was looking down on the carpeted floor, he didn't notice Jihoon in front of him until the younger extended one of his arms and caressed his face, he automatically leaned on at the touch and felt a tingling sensation in his spine. Minhyun looked right into the younger's eyes, making him flustered at the intense gaze he was receiving. Suddenly, Jihoon's knees become a little wobbly and he lost his balance because of the taller's intense gaze but before he could fall on the ground he felt a strong arm grab his waist, pulling him closer towards his body. They were both looking at each other's eyes, Jihoon was gonna say something until he felt Minhyun cup his face using his free hand. He looked at the younger as if he was studying his face, unknowingly, his thumb brushes over Jihoon's lips and decided to just go for it. Soon, he connected their lips together.  Jihoon was surprised by the elder's action but he melted right into the kiss and kissed back. They were like puzzle pieces that complemented each other, uniting their souls as one entity. The kiss was slow and passionate, not like a hungry and full of lust. It's like their learning each other's lips, after all, this is the first kiss they shared after years of being away from each other. When they found their rhythm, their kiss deepened, growing more passionate showing how much they missed each other. After what seemed like hours, they finally broke their kiss apart, both were catching their breaths as they stood there awkwardly. Minhyun was the first to break the silence, "well, umm, this is me." he pointed the room and smiled. Jihoon's eyes widened, "are you kidding me? This here is my room, we're practically neighbours." he pointed the room in front of Minhyun's room. They both laughed at the level of their obliviousness, Jihoon, having only found out that they live in the same floor, let alone, they are practically neighbours. They stared at each other with equal fondness and adoration for a little more while until they heard a scoff beside them. They looked sideways at the same time to see Jennie standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face and she winks at Jihoon (ah yes, the winking cousins), "Wow, and you two are so in-sync too. I should find myself a lover like that." she laughs as she opens their hotel room. "Well, umm, goodnight, hyung. Thank you so much for everything." Jihoon smiled for the nth time this night. "Good night, too, Jihoonie. And I should be the one thanking you for giving me another chance to prove myself to you." Minhyun said. They shared another smile before going inside their respective rooms._

 

Jihoon got up from his bed, he paced around his room hoping he will tire himself out, but to no avail, he didn’t. Their kiss was like permanently imprinted in his mind. He still can’t believe that they are back together. It’s his Minhyun-hyung after all, he will no longer be afraid to risk his heart if in return, both of them will be happy again.

 

 

****

He found himself in front of Minhyun's door. He knocks on the door, hoping his boyfriend is still awake. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a topless Minhyun. Jihoon chokes as he saw his boyfriend's chiseled abs and big biceps. He felt blood rush to his face making him flushed, Minhyun cooed at the sight of a flustered bunny. He grabbed the younger one inside his room. "I can't sleep," Jihoon said. "I could say the same," the taller one smiled shyly. "I kept thinking about our kiss, Jihoonie." he stated as he goes behind the younger male tugging at the hem of the shirt, pulling it off, and discarding it on the floor. He back-hugged Jihoon, taking it the fresh small of his strawberry-scented shampoo. Minhyun saw the milky white skin of Jihoon's neck, blood start rushing down south, making him hard and crave more for the younger's body. He started kissing the younger's nape. Licking it a few times before he proceeded to the crook of Jihoon's neck, biting down lightly and slightly tugging a little bit of the skin. Electricity elicited throughout Jihoon's body at the sudden contact of his boyfriend's tongue against his skin. Minhyun turned him around so that he is facing him, they started kissing each other, filled with so much lust. Their kiss grew more heated and became sloppy. He left a trail of soft kisses along Jihoon's jaw down to his neck until he Minhyun stopped at his collarbones. "Tasty," he said, licking his lips and eyes filled lust and hunger for the younger. He dived right onto the younger's collarbones, kissing it a few times before biting down hard which made Jihoon gasp. He started sucking hard on it until the blood vessels popped, he heard the younger sucked in a sharp breath. When he saw the forming purplish bruise on the skin, he licked it again before kissing the younger again. The kiss was so heated that both of their erections are throbbing against their jeans, starting to become painful. Minhyun lifted Jihoon up, not breaking their kiss apart. He then, went inside his room, locking the door behind them. He laid Jihoon down on the bed as they continue kissing while he was on top of the younger. Jihoon reached out to tug at the elder's pants, "t-this..o-off" he struggled forming coherent sentences as Minhyun places bruises around his neck and collarbones. He sat up, removing his jeans along with his undergarments. Jihoon gasped as Minhyun's erection springs free from his underwear. It's big, long, hard, and it's pulsating. "Like what you see?" his gaze towards Jihoon is so predator-like, the younger could only nod. Minhyun asked the younger to stand up and he laid down, "Strip for me, baby." he watched Jihoon with hawk eyes as he started tugging at the buttons of his pants, both looking at each other's eyes with intensity. Minhyun bit his lips as Jihoon pops off the buttons and slowly pulled his pants down, he dick pulsates and twitches as the pants have successfully been discarded. He bites down on his lips at the sight of the younger's milky white thick thighs and the bulge forming in his underwear. His breath hitches as Jihoon started tugging at the elastic waist band of the underwear, revealing a little skin, he sat up trying to reach of the younger's hips but his arms were slapped away, "no daddy, no touching until I tell you to do so." Minhyun's libido went up a notch higher, he didn't have a daddy kink until he heard Jihoon called him daddy. His standing erection suddenly craves for dominance he hasn't felt before. As Jihoon finishes discarding his underwear, he was abruptly grabbed by Minhyun, laying him down harshly on the bed. And a new kink suddenly formed again, he declared that he loves manhandling the younger, seeing him whimper at his touches. He started peppering kisses on Jihoon's body, moving down inch by inch in a sensual pace, biting the skin in all the right places making him hungrier as he hears the younger whimper and moan in pleasure. Jihoon sucks in a breath as Minhyun kisses and bites his inner thighs. Minhyun eyes Jihoon's twitching cock, suddenly he took in the member of the younger causing the other to let out a mixture of breathy and pitchy gasp and moan. "o-oh my g-gaaaaa," Jihoon moans loudly as he lolls his head back, his moans were music to the elder's ear. He started bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace, "d-daddy ooh--aaahhhh." he tugged at the elder's hair. Minhyun stopped sucking Jihoon's member causing the younger to whine, but it doesn't stop there, he climbed on top of the younger, trapping Jihoon’s head between his thighs. He put a pillow under the younger's head and lined his member near the younger's mouth, "Suck" was all he said and Jihoon obliged right away. The elder moaned out loud as Jihoon took him in, "Yes baby, just like that." he praised his boyfriend, "oh god your mouth is so warm, so wet. So wet for me only, baby." he continues praising the younger. Upon hearing the praises from his boyfriend, Jihoon increased his pace in sucking his boyfriend's dick. His mouth is so full of Minhyun's big and thick dick, he hummed while bobbing his head sending vibrations thru his boyfriend's member. Minhyun moaned ever so loudly, "hold still, baby." he commanded, he placed both of his hands on both sides of Jihoon's head. His eyes widened when he figured out what Minhyun was gonna do but before he could take the member out of his mouth, Minhyun started mouth fucking him, he gagged at the length of the dick that hit the palatoglossal arc of his mouth. Minhyun wasn't slowing down. Jihoon chokes on the cock inside his mouth, he tapped Minhyun's thighs signalling for him to stop. Jihoon panted, trying to catch his breath, after Minhyun took out his member out, "I'm so sorry, baby. I got carried away." he apologizes as he caresses the younger's cheeks. He started kissing the younger hungrily again, darting his tongue towards Jihoon's mouth, demanding for entrace. When Jihoon did not open his mouth, Minhyun muttered "bad boy" and squeezed the other's ass making him gasp at the sudden pressure, he took this opportunity to enter the younger's mouth with his tongue. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, almost as if it's a sword dance. Neither of them were backing down, but when Jihoon's tongue entered the other's mouth, Minhyun captures it with his teeth and then started sucking the tongue. After his victorious moment, he kissed the younger again, nibbling at his bottom lip earning him a moan that sends electricity through his body. The elder stood up and pulled Jihoon at the edge of the bed, turning him around and laying the other flat on his stomach during the process. Jihoon's legs were hanging at the edge of the bed, he felt Minhyun kneel in front of his ass. Minhyun stared at the pink twitching ring of muscles in front of him, "hmm yes pretty tight little hole baby, puckering and twitching for me only." he said as he bites the younger's ass cheeks, he hears the labored breathing of the younger and little whines as he bites the muscle near the tight hole. He then proceeded rimming the ring of muscles, tongue darting out as he tongue-fucks Jihoon's hole, "Oh god yes! Hmm yee--aaaah oh g-gaaah" he started moaning loudly again. Minhyun eats him out until he hears the younger plead, "what did you say, baby?" he asked, taunting the younger. "P-please..." he pleads, shedding tears because of too much pleasure. "Please what, baby?" this made the younger grow more impatient. "I w-want you i-in me... d-deep inside of m-me." he cries out he pleas. "Have you been a good boy?" he asks as he rims the ring of muscles. "Y-yes d-daddy." Jihoon answers, stuttering. "I think not, baby. You've been a bad boy ever since you came here. You slapped my hand, remember?" he taunted the younger. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, p-please, I want you inside me." he continued pleading. "hmm, very well. will you be a good boy for daddy?" he may have seemed desperate but Jihoon answered 'yes' faster than he should. "Good, now be patient. I still have to stretch you." he says as he puts one finger in. Jihoon cries out in pain, the other stayed still until the younger had adjusted to his fingers, when he did, he thrusted in and out slowly until Jihoon's cries turned into moans and whimper. He demanded for more speed, but Minhyun added another finger after the other, and now Jihoon has three fingers deep inside him. Thrusting ever so fastly. He moaned and moaned asking for more. When Minhyun thinks he is stretched enough, he stood up, spitting saliva on his hands lubing up his cock. He lined his member on Jihoon's entrance and he started pushing in slowly. Jihoon was so surprised at the size of his boyfriend's member. He cried in pain again, "w-wait, p-please take it out" he pleaded. But Minhyun didn't want to. "I'll be gentle baby, don't worry, I got you." he said as pushed in little by little. Jihoon feels like something is ripping inside of him. But Minhyun helped him ease the pain by placing soft kisses on his nape and neck. When he was fully inside him, he stayed still until Jihoon told him to move. He started thrusting in and out slowly, but the younger beneath him grew impatient and he started whining, "p-please, d-daddy" he started speaking, "please f-faster." he added. With that Minhyun increased his pace, it kept increasing to an animalistic pace. Slamming his cock in and out of the tight ring of muscle, "yes, so good baby. good for me only" he moaned. "so tight, so warm, so wet" he thrusted harder and harder causing the younger to pant and moan. When Minhyun hit his prostate, he released a pitchy moan "ohmygoooood" Minhyun smirked, "found it." He kept hitting that spot and Jihoon said he was close but he commanded the younger to not cum until he says so. He turned Jihoon around, so that they were facing each other without taking out his cock inside the younger. "I wanna see your face while I make love to you baby." He said as he stared deep into the other's eyes. He watched the younger threw his head back because of the amount of pleasure. Jihoon reached out to Minhyun, asking for a kiss which he happily obliged. They kept kissing as he fucks deeper into Jihoon, biting and tugging at the younger's lips. The feeling of being inside Jihoon was pure ecstasy for Minhyun, it's so tight that he feels like it's sucking his dick deeper and deeper. Few more thrusts and he feels he's going to cum sooner. "I-I'm gonna cum" he says as he kept kissing Jihoon. "Let's come together, baby." After a few more thrust, Jihoon came, shooting white strings of cum across his stomach and on Minhyun's thighs while Minhyun came inside him. Filling him with his love juices. They shared a slow kiss. When Minhyun's member go limp inside Jihoon, he took it out. He went inside the toilet and retrieved tissues and warm towels. He cleaned both of them gently, after tossing the dirtied tissues and towels in the bin. He climbed up on the bed with Jihoon, throwing the comforter over them. "This is the best day for me. I'm so happy to be with you again, baby." He whispers while Jihoon hums a response. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few years later...

They got married to each other. They have their own construction firm. And they adopted kids to give them chance of having a better life.

Life was better, it may not be perfect, but they are more than contented with what they have.

All they need is each other and that makes their life perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this :)


End file.
